wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Holy priest
The Holy Priest is the most versatile healer in the game. Maximizing the Holy Priest's Utility In order to be a good holy priest, you must first know that the best clerics are not completely holy, but have a few points in discipline. Talents at high levels such as Spiritual Guidance, Spiritual Healing and Spirit of Redemption are not to be missed and completely worth investing points in the holy tree. The full list of priest talents can be found here. One of the most common dilemmas priests have in talenting is choosing between Divine Spirit and Lightwell (or Circle of Healing at Level 70) using their final talent point, each with a nice method to aid the priest in its own unique way: *Lightwell enables free healing for nontanks that are in need of one while the priest has to focus the heals on another character. This method definitely saves a lot of mana that would normally be spent on incongruous heals. Using this spell during fights against a boss or while recovering from a wipe definitely pays off the rather long cooldown. *Divine Spirit by itself is a rather nice ability that helps mana and health regeneration during and after combat. This ability does little in small mob pulls in dungeons but has a great effect during longs fights that should completely burn the priest's mana. Another notable feature is its extended ability: It synergizes with Spiritual Guidance, making a discipline/holy combo even more appealing. *Improved Divine Spirit gives the entire party and extra bit of spell damage, if you spec Divine Spirit; spec improved. It is important to wear appropriate gear. Gear with "+Healing" spell stats is preferable, but "+Spell damage and healing" items are also good. As well as "+Healing", "+Spirit" gear is also very important to a Priest, because of the Spiritual Guidance talent in Holy tree wich increases your spell damage and healing by up to 25% of your Spirit. Even up to level 50, holy priest can do not only a great heal in dungeon or in other party events but a do good DPS class. There is a common perception that a holy priest is an only healer. But practice shows that in some cases casting some holy damage spells (for example, spamming Holy Light or Smite) can achieve a very decent dps output. PvP Holy Priests There are basic ground rules you should always remember when pvping/duelling: *''Mana is to be preserved:'' a Holy Priest excels at restoring health, not at dealing damage. In solo PvP it is often preferable to outheal the enemy, while slowly killing them with mana- and time-efficient spells such as Shadow Word: Pain and Shadowguard, in combination with the wand. Tactics for solo PvP can be found here. *''Remember your aptitude:'' Just because you're not in a dungeon doesn't mean you can't heal your party members or yourself when needed. *''Most importantly, THINK!'' If you're going to attack the enemy base, make sure you got the group, mana and buffs to do so. Priests in Dungeons If your group is professional, you shouldn't have that much trouble as you only have a few things to remember. Power Word: Shield is useful for mages/warlocks during AoE parts of instances; it may also be cast before engaging a battle, serving as a preemptive "heal". Fade will reduce your aggro, but once fade runs out your aggro will return to its original value plus whatever aggro generated during the fade. Try to get a big heal off before you fade, as you shouldn't really do anything to return aggro during the fade period. When Prayer of Mending procs on a player, that player will receive the aggro generated by the heal. Therefore if you cast it on the warrior just before the pull the warrior will generate more aggro as it will heal them for the Bloodrage loss of health and the first hit against them. Conversely, if a DPS class gets aggro while Prayer of Mending is active and it procs on them, they will receive more aggro. So recast on the warrior as often as possible to keep it off the Dps. Another tip is to conserve your mana as much as possible. Flash heal is very mana inefficient, and should only be used in situations that require a very fast heal. Also, it is importatnt to remember that your mana regeneration is supressed during 5 seconds after last cast in combat. Therefore the best way to conserve mana - do "block" healing, having a more than 5 sec time to rest after casting several heals. And remember, whatever you do, using Psychic Scream in an instance more often causes trouble than helping you. Often, it quite difficult to do mass heal in group or raid, having only standard Blizzard game interface and non modified casts. Some useful macros, based on target=mouseover tip, will give you a great help. Also such addons, like X-Perl, that can show you what group members have aggro, what type of debuffs are present, how much hp it actually loss now are very, very useful for realy skilled healing. Some "threat meters", like Omen, is not too useful for healers. We must heal despite aggro, and only Fade or Power World: Shield can help us if a tank or party can not. Category:Priests